This document relates to devices and techniques for treating tissues by thermotherapy.
Thermotherapy is treatment of a diseased tissue by heat. When the amount of thermal energy absorbed by a diseased tissue exceeds a certain threshold, a desired therapeutic effect in the diseased tissue can be achieved to lessen or mitigated the disease condition of the tissue. Thermotherapy for treatment of tissue can use radio frequency (RF) energy, microwave energy, laser radiation and ultrasound as heating energy sources.